dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Goku's Alive!!
Goku's Alive!! (生きていた孫悟空 Z戦士が全員復活だ!!, Ikiteita Son Goku Zetto Senshi ga Zenin Fukkatsu da!!) is the thirty-second, and last, episode of the Frieza Saga and the one hundred seventh overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on September 11, 1991. The original American air date was November 3, 1999. Summary As the Z Fighters contemplate the apparently permanent loss of Goku and Krillin, Vegeta comes up with a solution: wish Goku and Krillin to the Earth's Check-In Station in the Other World and then wish them back to life, in which case they would be brought to Earth. Gohan and Bulma are ecstatic, and Bulma shows her gratitude to Vegeta by offering him to stay with her family at Capsule Corporation along with the other Namekians, the latter namely because that's pretty much the only place they wouldn't be out of place due to their extraterrestrial origins on Earth. Vegeta, however, claims it is only because he wants Goku to show him how to become a Super Saiyan. Meanwhile, Chi-Chi and the others arrive. Gohan is finally reunited with his mother. Over the next 130 days, the Nameks adjust well to their life on Earth (Moori learns to play golf, the young Nameks learn poker and Captain Ginyu lords over the pond creatures in Bulma's gardens). The Namekian Dragon Balls finally regenerate thanks to Grand Elder Guru passing his power to Moori before dying, and Porunga is summoned once again. The first wish is used to bring Goku and Krillin to the Check-in station, but Porunga only does it for Krillin, stating that since Goku is actually still alive, he cannot send Goku there as doing so would kill him. The next wish is used to restore Krillin to life, and the third wish is to bring Goku back to Earth. However, Goku contacts Porunga and requests not to be sent back, as he plans to return by himself sometime. Irritated (and at the same time desperate to learn how to become a Super Saiyan), Vegeta steals a Capsule Corporation spaceship and leaves to search for Goku alone. Also greatly disappointed is Master Roshi, who insinuates that Goku is only scared of coming home to face Chi-Chi, who in his words, is the "one thing more powerful than a Super Saiyan", although Chi-Chi's explosive temper and implied threat to stab him with a sword for that remark makes him recant immediately. The Earthlings then use their last wish to restore Yamcha. Another 130 days later, Porunga is summoned again. The first wish is to revive Chiaotzu, the second wish to bring back Tien Shinhan, and the third to wish the Namekians to a distant, vacant planet discovered by King Kai to have a similar atmosphere to Namek. After bidding a tearful farewell to Gohan, Dende vanishes from the Earth along with the other Nameks, and Porunga and the Namekian Dragon Balls follow. With the Z Fighters' long mission to revive their fallen comrades now complete, life for everyone returns to normal on Earth for now. Trivia *In the English FUNimation dub of this episode, Chiaotzu is called "Emperor Chiaotzu." This is a reference to the movie Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure. While Chiaotzu is actually an emperor in the movie, he never held this position in the manga. There is a similar reference with Mercenary Tao in the episodes "Double Trouble for Goku" and "The Puzzle of General Tao." *In the edited version a Police Officer shouts "What! It's Godzilla!" when he sees Porunga. *The sword Chi-Chi holds looks much like the sword Gohan trains with while in Break Wasteland. *At the end of the previous episode, Vegeta is seen fleeing the scene after his brief battle with Gohan, but is still present in this one. Gallery Category:Frieza Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z